It is the purpose of this proposal to examine pulsatile LHRH treatment in anovulatory infertility. Initially, this will involve optimization of the correct frequency of administration based upon the careful studies of the frequency of endogenous gonadotropin pulsations in the normal menstrual cycle. The dosage of LHRH will be ascertained by establishing the minimum effective dosage of LHRH capable of releasing a pulse of gonadotropin of physiologic amplitude in women with LHRH deficiency. Finally, this optimized program will be employed in subjects with a) "hypothalamic" amenorrhea, b) hyperprolactinemia without demonstrable pituitary tumor, and c) inadequate corpus lutuem defects. In each case, a comparison will be made between the pre-treatment evaluation and subsequent therapy as well as with non-treatment cycles in each case.